Moving
by Chatterbox Angel
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito have been friends their whole lives.  But when they're six, Kaito's family has to move.  Everything is going to change.  KaiShin preslash. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou or any of the characters. All of them belong to Goshou Aoyama. I do, however, own the OCs and plotlines used in this fic.

Notes: This one-shot is written in both first person and third person point of view. This chapter is in third person. Chapter 2 will be the same story, just written directly in Shinichi's point of view.

Shinichi stared out the window with wide, tear-filled blue eyes as various sized boxes were hauled out of the house right next to his own. Every single box was loaded into a large moving van at the edge of the sidewalk, and with every new box that disappeared inside that giant metal monster, another string that connected him to the person who lived inside that house was mercilessly cut. He had been watching the steady stream of outgoing boxes nonstop for over an hour, but when he saw a certain box loaded into the truck, Shinichi had to look away.

From the outside, there was nothing special about that box. It was made out of cardboard, taped with light brown packing tape, and the words on it written with a black permanent marker, like every other box. However, those words, the ones that said _Kaito's Tent,_ disappearing so easily into the monster had cut the thickest, tightest string thus far, and after that, Shinichi just couldn't watch anymore. He knew the strings that held him to Kaito were still being cut; he could feel it. He just couldn't watch it.

Instead, his gaze traveled to a group of five people who stood on the lawn of the house that was slowly being emptied. Four of them were adults. Two were his parents, and two were Kaito's. The last person was child, with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. The child that looked almost exactly like Shinichi. The child that could have been his twin, except Shinichi and Kaito weren't blood related. They were the best of friends. Being born only a few months apart and living so close to each other, they had grown up together and spent the last six years doing everything together. But now, all of that was coming to an end.

Shinichi kept watching them, wondering what they were talking about with smiles on their faces. How could they smile when Kaito's family was moving to a new city that was so far away? How could this possibly be a good thing when the person he cared about most was going to be gone? His parents had assured him it wouldn't be so bad. Kaito's new home was only 45 minutes away. Shinichi could still see him a lot, just not every day. Shinichi and Kaito would still be best friends, but Shinichi didn't believe them. Everything was going to change, and he had a horrible feeling that Kaito would soon be out of his reach forever.

At that thought, Shinichi raced out of his house with tears now streaming down his cheeks like the boxes streamed out of Kaito's house. He ran toward Kaito and wrapped his arms around the other boy as tight as he possibly could. Kaito's eyes widened a bit and blinked a few times, but then, they softened. He returned the hug and murmured comforting, words to Shinichi. Their parents looked at them and exchanged smiles, as though they understood some great secret.

Then, they all heard a loud bang. The giant metal monster was shut, and soon, it was being pulled away. Kaito patted Shinichi's head one last time, and let go, whispering, "I'll see you soon." He climbed in the car with his parents, and the door that shut behind him was the worst thing Shinichi had ever heard. The car drove away, taking Kaito to some unknown place, and Shinichi watched, an anguished cry tearing from his throat, as the final string was cut, more painful than all the others combined.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I am planning a sequel. I do not know if it is going to be a single one-shot, a series of one-shots, or a chaptered story. I think that's it, except for the usual.

I love reviewers, but I do have a request. I would really love for someone to seriously critique my work. It doesn't have to stop at constructive criticism. I'd love for someone to really pick apart my work and tell me every little thing they hated, what needs to be improved, and what parts of my writing they liked best. Believe me when I say I love all reviews, and it's really nice to know people appreciate my work. However, I'm a far cry from being perfect, and there's always room to improve. Also, if I can get better, I can give better fan fiction to my readers. Anyway, thanks again for reading this fan fiction and hopefully you seriously considered my request.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou or any of the characters. All of them belong to Goshou Aoyama. I do, however, own the OCs and plotlines used in this fic.

Notes: This one-shot is written in both first person and third person point of view. This chapter is in first person, Shinichi's point of view.

I sat in a chair I had pulled over from the kitchen table. I was staring out the window at he house next to mine. Boxes were being hauled out of it and loaded into a moving van at the edge of the sidewalk. That moving van was a large metal monster, eating up all of his possessions and viciously tearing apart the strings that connect me to that person. I'd been watching those boxes disappear into that metal monster for a long time now. It seemed like forever. But when that box was eaten up too, I couldn't watch anymore.

Seeing that box go disappear inside that metal monster so easily was too horrible for words. _Kaito's Tent_ – that was it's label. Kaito's tent was our fort when we played in his bedroom. It was our bedroom when we camped out in the backyard. It was the place where we had made our first secret handshake and the place I could hide when I needed to run away from my parents. When that had been eaten up by the monster, it cut the thickest, tightest string thus far. I had to look away. I knew the strings that connected me to Kaito were still being torn apart; I could feel it. I just couldn't watch any longer.

So, I looked over to where everyone stood: my parents, his parents, and Kaito, himself. Though we weren't related at all, we looked like twins. We were the best of friends. He was only a few months older than me, and he'd always been there my entire life. We were six years old now, and I couldn't remember a time when we didn't do everything together. But now, all of that was coming to an end.

As I watched them, I wondered what they were talking about. Those smiles on our parents' faces felt like some sort of terrible betrayal. How could they? How could they smile when Kaito was moving somewhere so far away? How could anything good be coming when my best friend in the whole wide world was leaving? My parents tried to tell me it wouldn't be so bad. They said that Kaito's new home was only 45 minutes away. What did that mean? They said I would still see him, just not every day, that Kaito and I would still be best friends, but I didn't believe them. Everything was going to change, and I had this horrible feeling that Kaito would soon be out of my reach forever.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I raced out of the house, not bothering to try to hide my tears. I ran toward Kaito and wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could, burying my head in his shoulder. He couldn't leave, he just couldn't. I felt him hug me back and tried to comfort me with his words. He kept telling me everything would be okay. He was sad too. He would miss me too, but everything would be okay. Even though it was him saying it, I still couldn't believe words telling me that everything would be okay.

Then, I heard a loud bang. I looked up and saw that the metal monster was shut. It left, with all of Kaito's things inside of it. Kaito patted my head one last time and pulled away. He whispered, "I'll see you soon." He climbed in the car with his parents, and the sound the door made as it shut behind him was the worst thing I've ever heard. The car drove away, taking Kaito to some unknown place, and I watched, letting out all the anguish I felt in a single cry, as the final string was shredded, more painful than all the others combined.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I am planning a sequel. I do not know if it is going to be a single one-shot, a series of one-shots, or a chaptered story. I think that's it, except for the usual.

I love reviewers, but I do have a request. I would really love for someone to seriously critique my work. It doesn't have to stop at constructive criticism. I'd love for someone to really pick apart my work and tell me every little thing they hated, what needs to be improved, and what parts of my writing they liked best. Believe me when I say I love all reviews, and it's really nice to know people appreciate my work. However, I'm a far cry from being perfect, and there's always room to improve. Also, if I can get better, I can give better fan fiction to my readers. Anyway, thanks again for reading this fan fiction and hopefully you seriously considered my request.


End file.
